<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memories by grapemartini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134141">Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapemartini/pseuds/grapemartini'>grapemartini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:48:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapemartini/pseuds/grapemartini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>2020 QuiObi Holiday Gift Exchange for the magnificent kyber-erso. "How is it that my memories are more alive than I am?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>QuiObi Secret Santa 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoraki/gifts">kyber-erso (aoraki)</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is dedicated to the amazingly talented kyber-erso. I had the privilege of reading <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996870">Keep Me Warm Series</a>. This series is excellent and the inspiration for this piece, including the provided prompt. All text are titles from Kyber's series, so please give them a read. Please be mindful of the ratings and tags. Also, the images are from Obi-wan and Qui-Gon comics, specifically The Aurient Express, Last Stand on Ord Mantell and Episode 1:Obi-Wan Kenobi, full credit goes to the talented artist(s) that drew for those comics. I'm just a motivated nerd with photoshop.</p><p> </p><p><a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/fxx4z77k675ifod/FINAL_Holiday.png?dl=0">Memories</a><br/>
<em>How is it that my memories are more a</em><em>live than I am?</em><br/>
for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoraki/pseuds/kyber-erso">kyber-erso (aoraki)</a></p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>